El futuro de la orden
by DevilShila
Summary: Secuela/Relatos cortos sobre mi historia "La orden de los cazadores"; Más o menos 300-600 palabras por capitulo con varias parejas (Quicksand, ChristmasCookie, Hijack, etc...). Aviso: OC, BXB, GXG y BXG
1. Pitch X Sandy

**Como son cortos y la verdad me da pena no hacer nada mas hasta saber cuando, creo que voy a empezar a hacer de vez en cuando estos relatos cortos sobre los varios personajes y parejas.**

 **Bueno, disfrutadlo, si podeis XDXD**

* * *

 _ **Un día tranquilo**_

 _ **BLACKSAND - Pitch/Sandy**_

* * *

Frost se había ido, y eso a Pitch le sabía a gloría. Acostado en la cama abrazado a Sandy el vampiro se encontraba más relajado que nunca por fin libre de los desastres que el maldito adolescente y todos los demás causaban día a día.

Por supuesto que aun tenia a Nightlight y a Anya, a su hija, a Elsa, a la hermana de Elsa, a su hermano y a su sobrina...ahora que lo pensaba no, aun no estaba suficientemente solo. Había aun demasiada gente en su casa y eso era intolerable.

-Sandy, Sandy -el redondo ( **XDXDXD que mala que soy** ) mago rodó en la cama para poder mirar a Pitch con sus adormecidos ojos que hicieron que el corazón de Pitch se estrujara. Era tan adorable cuando tenia sueño -Nos vamos de vacaciones, durante un mes -Con su arena mágica Sandy construyo un punto de interrogación algo deforme que solo hizo que Pitch se muriera más por dentro. Tenia tanta suerte de poder estar con esta adorable persona -Demasiada gente en casa. Nos merecemos unas vacaciones -Sandy pillando ya un poco más el tema de la conversación asintió conforme. El también quería tener un momento con su pareja después de haber pasado tanto tiempo separados.

Pitch viendo que ya tenía el apoyo de su adorable novio se levantó para ir a buscar un lugar a donde viajar y escaparse de esta locura de casa. El iba a tener su día tranquilo con Sandy, aunque le fuera la vida en ello.


	2. Jack X Hiccup

**_Su idiota_**

 _ **HIJACK - Hiccup/Jack**_

* * *

Jack seguía en Burgues esperando alguna noticia por parte de Hiccup. Los dos llevaban ya dos semanas sin verse y prácticamente el joven Frost vivía de día a día esperando por las cartas de aquel que tenia su corazón. Pero al parecer el joven amante de los dragones tenia su cabeza metida en el culo de uno de ellos porque ya eran cuatro días que no escribía y se estaba empezando a enfadar mucho.

Emma y sus ahora mejores amigos de toda la vida que eran Jamie y su pandilla lo hacían jugar con ellos por las calles del pequeño pueblo para animarle pero aquel día Jack simplemente no tenia más fuerzas. Echaba de menos a Hiccup y aunque en menor nivel también a todos los demás y se sentía muy solo. Sus padres después de lo que habían pasado no querían perderles de vista pero Jack ya se estaba ahogando en la presión de ambos adultos. El vivía para la libertad y ahora mismo la estaba perdiendo.

Justo entonces una piedra golpeó la ventana de su habitación pero Jack la ignoró. No estaba de humor para los juegos con Jamie. Mas piedras atacaron su ventana pero Jack hizo oídos sordos al golpeteo mientras se hacía una bola en la cama. Estaba deprimido y solo quería que la gente lo dejara en paz ¿acaso era eso tan difícil de entender?

Finalmente las piedras pararon y Jack intentó cerrar los ojos para dormir hasta que otra piedra más grande impacto contra la ventana rompiéndola. Jack saltó sobe su cama sorprendido por el ruido de su ventana al romperse y evitando pisar el suelo lleno de cristales se asomó para preguntar quien es el idiota. Cuando vio a Hiccup allí abajo portando un sonrojo tremendo en la cara y con cara de "mierda la he liado" no pudo evitar echarse a reir.

Este era su idiota.


	3. Saphira&Halle

**Compañeras**

 **Amistad (Saphira &Halle)**

 **(Porque me ha gustado como las e escrito juntas, pero repito es AMISTAD no os vayais por las nubes locos XDXD)**

 **Y bueno espero no asesinar vuestros OC xdxdxd e intentado hacerlos encajar y bueno, espero haberlo conseguido ;)**

* * *

Saphira estaba aburrida y eso era decir poco. El estar con los guardianes había sido divertido al principio pero ya no podía más. Norte era un hombre muy gracioso al principio pero al final se volvía agobiante. Tooth era hiperactiva y con eso se decía todo. Bunny estaba demasiado ocupado buscando gente interesada en reformar la orden y hablando con Anya sobre como reorganizarlo todo, el como esos dos habían establecido contacto Saphira no lo sabía pero con lo gruñón que el hombre estaba ella prefería no preguntar.

Por esa misma razón cuando le había llegado una carta de Halle preguntando si quería reunirse con ella y divertirse no se le había ocurrido ni por un momento decirle que no.

Llevaban bastante tiempo sin verse pero tenían bastante ganas de volver a hablar con la otra puesto que no habían tenido muchas oportunidades así que cuando se encontraron en una cafetería para tomar algo el ambiente era incomodo.

Ganas tenían por supuesto, pero les faltaba iniciativa. Habían empezado bastante bien pero rápidamente sus conversaciones se había dirigido a temas como el tiempo lo cual marcaba la línea de lo aceptable y lo patético.

Saphira desesperada por encontrar un punto en común decidió soltar bruscamente lo de la nueva orden para luego dejar caer la cabeza contra la cabeza. Que buena idea había tenido, vamos a hablar de la orden que casi extermina a la familia de Halle.

Halle a su vez se encontraba aun en shock, no había esperado que la joven estuviera tan desesperada por una salida que soltara ese tema así como así, pero increíblemente Halle notó que dentro de ella había interés.

-¿Qué pasa con la orden?

-No es la orden, es la NUEVA orden -dijo dándole más fuerza a la palabra para remarcar que estaba hablando de algo distinto -Bunny a entrado en contacto con Anya y han hablado se volver a abrirla, volver a intentarlo

-Hmm ¿Y como funcionaría?

-Pues -dijo algo insegura Saphira -creo que están pensando en mantenerlo en parejas, para estabilizar la orden quieren que haya tanto criaturas como humanos. Tal y como era al principio -Sin darse cuenta de lo que ocurría las dos chicas siguieron hablando con total naturalidad perdiéndose en la conversación hasta que al final Halle soltó una bomba.

-¿Sería divertido si nos hiciéramos compañeras verdad? -El silenció volvió a envolver la mesa hasta que Halle dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho se sonrojó y se tapó la boca -no quería...quiero decir no nos conocemos de mucho y...bueno te considero una amiga...y no tengo muchas porque bueno...mi madre da algo de miedo sabes...y no es que...quiero decir mi madre no me da miedo...mucho, lo que me refiero a que…es que...es algo dura sabes...y a la gente pues le incomoda...no quiero decir que suponga que a ti te iba a incomodar porque sabes yo sigo sin conocerte del todo y aunque me caes bien y como e dicho te considero amiga pero mi madre bueno pues eso da miedo y no quiero que te de miedo a mi me da algo de miedo ¿te da miedo? A mi no, por supuesto es mi madre porque me iba a dar miedo quiero decir miedo ja a mi porque me AY! -soltó al final la joven salamandra cuando su lengua recibió un mordisco. Saphira terminó por sonreír y no pudo evitar que eso se convirtiera en una larga carcajada. Si, compañeras, sonaba bien.

-...Aunque tu madre si que me da algo de miedo -terminó por decir haciendo que la conversación se llenara de risas por los siguientes diez minutos.

* * *

 **¿Alguna sugerencia para la próxima pareja? ¿O para que situación poner?**

 **Podéis sugerir lo que queráis siempre que no sea Lemon, que de verdad, no me sale y nunca me saldrá**


	4. Merida

**San Valentín**

 **Merida**

 **Si, ya sé que san valentin a sido hace ya un siglo, pero quería hacer uno XDXD aunque fuera super de retraso.**

* * *

Todo el mundo había perdido la cabeza. Jack y Hicccup se encontraban besuqueandose en algun lugar de la mansión y quien sabe, tal vez haciendo uso del vibrador que Seraphina les había regalado en navidad...Merida no pienses en esas cosas, se dijo a si misma mientras intentba controlar la indigestion que esa imagen le había causado. Anya y Nighlight parecían contentos con solo acurricarse en el sofá mientras el mudo le daba un masaje a las piernas de la discapacitada. Pitch y Sandy se habían vuelto a escapar para tomarse unas vacaciones romanticas a saber donde esta vez, pero Merida se alegraba de no tenerlos encima. Flynn y Rapunzel también estaban pasando el día juntos pero al contario que los demás Merida a esos dos no los había visto puesto que se encontraban en el reino de Rapunzel celebrando el poder estar juntos fuera de la vista de las personas como alguien normal. Pero bueno, todas estas parejas y todo este amor ella lo podía aguantar...lo que no podía aguantar era que incluso los enanos estuviran jugando a san valentin.

Torch y Jamie habían por alguna razón decidido que Katheirne no era para ninguno si no que era de los dos, al mismo tiempo ¿Qué clase de mente pervertida tienen los niños de hoy en dia? Pensó Merida desconsolada, y porque ella le estaba dando tantas vueltas al tema del amor cuando no le interesaba lo más minimo...a si, es porque era san valentin, y ella estaba sola...

Sola y desando comprar el fierro golpeador de parejas felices.

* * *

 **Si no sabeís que es el fierro golpeador de parejas felices podeís buscarlo en youtube. Os lo recomiendo porque HolaSoyGerman (que es el youtuber que hizo el video) en algunos de sus videos de verdad te hace morir de la risa.**

 **Y si sabeís que es pues mejor XDXD**


	5. Elsa X Seraphina

**_Derritiendo el hielo_**

 _ **Elsa/Seraphina**_

* * *

Nada mas llegar al palacio de Arendelle Seraphina había decidido que era una magnifica idea mandar todas las reuniones de Elsa a la mierda para tirarse a su cama y acurrucarse. La reina estaba muy ocupada y por mucho que adorada a su novia esto no era lo correcto, pero no importaba cuanto luchara Seraphina solo apretaba más su agarre sobre la cintura de su chica.

-Hmm, vamos a quedarnos en tu cama

-No, Sera, tengo trabajo que hacer

-Déjaselo a tu hermana

-No puedo hacer eso, Sera suelta ¿SERA DONDE TOCAS? -Con una sonrisa picara Seraphina solo dijo.

-Abajo -Elsa se sonrojó mientras intentaba quitarse a Seraphina de encima ahora con más fuera sabiendo que pasado un punto ya no poría resistirse y decir que no, y ella necesitaba decir que no...¿verdad?

Soltando un suspiro ante la sensación de placer Elsa comenzó a dudar, esto se sentía tan bien ¿por qué iba a irse?. Seraphina a sus espaldas comenzó a besarle detrás de la orja mientras provechaba para susurrarle palabras seductoras que chocaban como bombas contra el muro de hielo de la reina de Arendelle. El fuego que Seraphina estaba creando con sus pequeñas atenciones parecían derretir poco a poco el interior de Elsa hasta no dejar más que cenizas

Antes de que que pudiera darse cuenta Seraphina la había desnudado y se había vuelto más agresiva con sus caricias haciendo que Elsa decidiera que ya era hora que la reina entrara en acción.

-Vale! -cedió Elsa casi sin aire -tu ganas -susurro mientras se dejaba envolver por Seraphina respondiendo a sus caricias.

-Perfecto -fue lo único que esta respondió.

* * *

 **Y esto es lo maximo a lo que llego con el Lemon, que es practicamente nada -.-, ahora disculpadm mientras me echo a llorar en una esquina**


End file.
